Parenthood
by bakuens
Summary: AU: In which the exceeds are the sons and daughters of their respective dragon slayer. Yeah, you read that right. Sting/Rogue centric, with a little mention of Gale . Crack.


"And you are…?" Rogue said raising a questioning eyebrow. Preventing the kid in front of him to see or go any further than the doorstep. It all has been pleasantly quiet that Saturday morning; breakfast incredibly peaceful with his family, Sting surprisingly tired meaning he wasn't causing trouble, Frosch and Lector didn't argue… until now. When he heard the knock at the door, he knew nothing good would come out of it.

"U-uh, m-my name's Lily, sir. Lily Redfox." Lily's throat suddenly became dry, feeling terribly threatened by the man's mere expression. And he could have sworn he almost saw a katana. "I'm looking for Frosch Cheney. Is… is she here?"

"Oh, so you are Gajeel's son, huh? I see." He nodded, remembering the tall man he once called sensei. "And what business do you have with my daughter?"

"We… we are doing school work together, sir."

"And why have I not being informed of this…?"

"I have." Sting's voice came from behind Rogue, attempting to lighten the situation. He have been listening to everything up until now, finding it entertaining. But then, he recalled Frosh asking him to tell Rogue about Lily, feeling the terrible sensation of guilt, he decided to step in.

"Hey there, little buddy." The blond rubbed the raven's hair, moving aside to let him come in. Noticing the sigh of relief. "Frosch is upstairs, feel at home."

"Thank you, Mr. Eucliffe. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cheney." Lily basically ran for his life before the other male could interfere.

"Sting? Why do you know of this, and not me?" Rogue felt like killing, and killing his husband would be better than murdering someone else's son. Especially Gajeel's precious child, he always talks about with pride.

"Well, darling~" he smiled nervously, "It's my fault. Frosch asked me to tell you, and I forgot!" he explained, shrugging.

"Why are you so calm with this? Did you see him? He looks like a criminal!" Rogue's monotonous tone earned a bit of emotion for an instant.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, will ya? You know his parents. They are nice guys!" he said, waving his hands in the air, as a way to make his words more reliable somehow. "You know Gajeel's wife, right? The McGarden chick. And he hangs out with Natsu-san's son, too. Not to mention _our_ son."

"Yes, but you know how rowdy they are, and troublesome."

"Well… if it makes you feel better, Marvell's daughter is part of the group as well." He nodded.

Rogue scowled, although he agreed with the fact that the last mentioned would be able to kept them all in their place, he still had his doubts.

"Hey, you're acting way too protective of our daughter. Almost like a jealous father. Does that mean I'm the wife?"

"No," he breathed heavily, preparing to leave, "It means you're sleeping on the couch tonight." And with that he left, thinking on how to spend the rest of the day, with such intruder. Hearing Sting's yells afterwards.

"Oh, great! Okay, that's it, you're the wife!"

* * *

"Oi, dad. Why are you and father not as protective with me?" Lector entered the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast table.

"Well, Lector, that's because you are _my_ son. A Eucliffe. You don't need protection, you _are_ protection" he explained proudly, raising his chin, from across the room.

"Yeah! You're right, dad!" he stand up cheering.

"So, tell me, son. Do you have a girlfriend?" Giving it thought to the recent events with this Lily kid, he couldn't refrain from thinking about his relationship with his daughter, if any. Concerned for the little Redfox's life.

"No… but there's this girl I like! Her name's Charle. She's really pretty, you know. Though that Happy idiot likes her as well!" Lector gritted his teeth, by just the mentioning of his name.

"Oooh~… Say, Lector. The Dragneel's son is your… rival?" He questioned. After proclaiming the pinket as his rival, it'll turn out rather coincidental for their sons to be also rivals, even if it is in completely different zones.

"Yeah…"

"Then… don't lose to him! Fight for her! Show them who the Eucliffes are-"

"Dad…"

"Beat them in their own ground-"

"Dad…!"

"Bath in their bloo-"

"Dad!"

"Huh?" Sting recovered consciousness, getting out of his world.

"Happy might be an idiot, but he's my friend."

"I see."

"But… showing a bit of competition can't hurt, right?"

"That's my son!" the blond walked towards Lector, messing with the brown locks. Smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, and this is it! Thank you for reading! Reviews are always loved~

Also, I'd like to say that I wanted to make Sting call Rogue a wife, so yeah...


End file.
